


15D15P: THG - Chemistry

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [8]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Chemistry, Drabble, F/M, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _008\. Chemistry_  
>   
> 

From the moment their chariot thunders onto the streets of the Capitol and they light up the crowd with their clasped hands and bright smiles, it’s clear that the Tributes of District Twelve have it – that inescapable something that the Gamemakers and Filmmasters search for, that zing, that pop.

That fire. 

There’s always a tribute that the cameras love, whose presence crackles across the entire Arena like embers and attracts silver parachutes and admirers and _money_. Finnick Odair. Enobaria. The last revenge of Johanna Mason. This year, Peeta Mellark provides the tinder, and Katniss Everdeen is a roaring, unstoppable blaze.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
